Sanitary and commode chairs are most commonly used by the elderly and infirm who frequently require supporting while in a seated position. Such chairs are accordingly usually provided with side support arms, but there is always the danger of a user falling forwards off the seat. The object of the invention is to provide a chair construction which guards against this eventuality.